Chapter 30 (One Piece Hunters)
Cover List of all Covers in One Piece Hunters JP/UK/US/DE/FR: The Adventures of Geìíh - Part 17: "The people are not longer afraid of him." Extra List of all Extras in One Piece Hunters Lyrics of the Gasman Song, Part 2/3. Story Page 1: Who created the book. Page 2: Stuff. Page 3: Stuff. Page 4: What's the book about. Page 5: blank. Page 6: Long time ago, twohundred years ago, there was a machine. It created water. Page 7: Villains came and poisoned the water. It became black. Page 8: Everyone who drunk it lost the power. Some days later the whole village was weak. Page 9: The black water became black gas. Some gas escaped to the highest place of the whole island. Page 10: The gas gets bigger and bigger. Page 11: It started to live and starts to train with barbells. Page 12: Some days later it got a sixpack and is quite big. The people call it: "Gasman". Page 13: The people feed it and the children play with it. It seems to be a peaceful creature. Page 14: Three man hurt Gasman incredibly. Page 15: It became very angry destroyed the island. Page 16: Gasman cries. He destroyed everything he had. Page 17: He flies over the sea, searching for new islands. Page 18: It found one. But nobody is there? It name's Nugoi. Page 19: Some people visited the island and wanted to defeat Gasman. Page 20: But he wins. Page 21: Even more people come. One of them locked in Gasman, into the stone. Page 22: To set him free, a code is required. The third number is seven. Page 23: On the island he was born, Wabeyo, some people survived. One of them sees something in the future. Page 24: Three people fight against Gasman. They are pirates. Their captain blacked out. Page 25: They have defeaten him. The captain has a high potential. Page 26: He looks even further into the future. This captain become the king of pirates. Page 27: A picture of Gasman, the invincible creature. The end. Page 28: blank. Page 29: Stuff about the book. Page 30: Even more stuff. Wakii thinks. "The king of pirates? Wasn't that... Sorji? No, no, no... he's too dumb for that." Cauto: "Sorji will become the pirate king? Rather he becomes a beef steak." Keno: "Gasman... three pirates... we?" All three are confused. Wakii finally knows the code. On the last page, 30 was the last number: 1. It is: 4371. "It wasn't 645345... it was 4371!" She enters the code. "Up, Up. Down. Up, Up, Up, Up, Down. Up. 4-3-7-1. Right? Uhhh... yes." She presses the button. "Wait... a code is required to free him? Maybe he appeared on one of the false codes... what will this code do?" Sorji = Defeated. Keno = Ready. Wakii: Ready, but weak. Cauto: Defeated. Enemy: Gasman: Ready and strong. Keno sprints into Gasman and... and... and... falls into the water. Then he uses *another* new attack. "Wtr ttck: Bbbl ght-ght!!!" (That means: W''a''t''e''r A''tt''a''ck: B''u''bbl''e Ei''ght-''Ei''ght!!!) He jumps out of the water and hurts Gasman incredibly because the gas combines with water. And that hurts. If your blood would be combined with milk, it would hurt. Yeah. Gasman, the strongest enemy, with a bounty of link=20,000,000 if he would have one, is almost defeated. They can win? Major Events *Sorji, Keno, Wakii and Cauto see the book "Gasman, the gas beast" in their heads. *Keno uses "Water Attack: Bubble Eight-Eight" for the first ''time. Humans *Sonoto Group (グループ "そのと" Gurūpu "sonoto") **Sorji (ソルジ Soruji) **Keno (セノ Se no) **Cauto (カトー Katō) *Wakii (ワキに Waki in) *Gasman (ガス男 Gasu otoko) *People from the book. Places *South Blue *Nugoi (ヌーギ Nūgi) *Wabeyo (私べて弱 Watashi bete yowa, the island in the book) Animals Trivia *This chapter is long. *The name of the village in the book comes from the japanese 私たちはすべて弱いです Watashitachiha subete yowaidesu, which means "We all are weak". Errors *But this chapter has no errors too. What? (28 had 15 known Errors) Category:Stories Category:One Piece Hunters Chapter